megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters
This section is currently being changed and edited. Please help the MMWiki. __NOEDITSECTION__ A list of all the Characters in the Mega Man series. (page under construction) Classic Series *Mega Man (Rockman in Japan) *Roll *Dr. Light (Dr. Right in Japan) *Proto Man (Blues in Japan) *Dr. Wily *Bass (Forte in Japan) *Treble (Gospel in Japan) *Reggae *Dr. Cossack *Kalinka *Rush *Eddie *Beat *Tango *Auto (Rightot in Japan) *Duo *Plum *Report *Chest *Enker *Quint *Punk *Ballade *King *Yellow Devil *Robot Masters **Cut Man **Guts Man **Quick Man **Wood Man **Tengu Man **Astro Man *Enemies **Met **Sniper Joe **Bubble Bat **Shield Attacker **Telly **Picket Man **Octopus Battery **Spine X series *Mega Man X (Rockman X in Japan) *Zero *Axl *Sigma *Vile (Vava in Japan) *Dr. Light (hologram) *Dr. Cain *Dr. Doppler *Iris *Colonel *General *Double *Signas *Alia *Douglas *Lifesaver *Dynamo *Gate *Isoc *High Max *Red *Middy *Techno *Geemel *Zain *Berkana *Gareth *Spider *Steel Massimo *Marino *Cinnamon *Shadow *Ferham *Botos *Scarface *Epsilon *Colonel Redips *Professor Gaudile *Lumine *Layer *Pallette *Reploids *Mavericks **Spark Mandrill **Storm Eagle **Launch Octopus **Flame Stag **Magna Centipede **Neon Tiger *Maverick Hunters and Repliforce *Mechaniloids (Mega Man X enemies) **Bat Bone **Deerball **Blowfish Legends Series *Mega Man Volnutt / Mega Man Trigger *Roll Caskett *Barrell Caskett *Data *Verner Von Bluecher *Tron Bonne *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *Servbots *Glyde *Birdbots *Bola *Klaymoor *Amelia *Inspector *Matilda *Joe *Lex Loath *Denise *Dantz *Shu *Appo and Dah *MegaMan Juno *Sera *Yuna *Geetz *Gatz *The Master *Reaverbots **Zakobon **Gorubeshu **Sharukurusu **Jakko **Guruguru **Miroc Battle Network series *Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari in Japan) *MegaMan.EXE (Rockman.EXE in Japan) *Mayl (Meiru Sakurai in Japan) *Roll.EXE *Dex (Dekao Oyama in Japan) *GutsMan.EXE *Yai (Yaito Ayanokouji in Japan) *Glyde.EXE *Chaud (Enzan in Japan) *ProtoMan.EXE (Blues.EXE in Japan) *Ms. Mari (Mariko-Sensai / Oozono Mariko in Japan) *Ms. Yuri (Yuriko-Sensai / Oozono Yuriko in Japan) *Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari *Maysa / Commander Beef (Masa in Japan) *SharkMan.EXE *Sal / Black Rose (Saroma in Japan) *WoodMan.EXE *Miyu (Miyuki in Japan) *SkullMan.EXE *Higsby (Higure Yamito in Japan) *NumberMan.EXE *Tory (Tohru in Japan ?) *IceMan.EXE *Ms.Millions *SnakeMan.EXE *Tora *KingMan.EXE *Dr.Cossack *Mamoru *CopyMan.EXE *BowlMan.EXE *Mistman.EXE *Mr. Famous (Meijin Eguchi in Japan) *GateMan.EXE *Punk.EXE *KendoMan.EXE *Tensuke *Topman.EXE *Kousuke *Terry *SparkMan.EXE *Atusko *Burnerman.EXE *Raoul *ThunderMan.EXE *Shuko (Shuuko Kido in Japan) *SpoutMan.EXE (AquaMan.EXE in Japan) *Raika (Laika in Japan) *SearchMan.EXE *GridMan.EXE (FootMan.EXE in Japan) *LarkMan.EXE (SwallowMan.EXE in Japan) *Bass.EXE (Forte.EXE in Japan) *Zero.EXE *Duo *Serenade.EXE *Iris.EXE *NetNavis World 3 (WWW): *Mr. Wily (Lord Wily in Japan) *BombMan.EXE / BlasterMan.EXE *StoneMan.EXE *PharaohMan.EXE *Mr. Match (Hino Kenichi in Japan) *FireMan.EXE / TorchMan.EXE *HeatMan.EXE *Count Zap (Elec Hakusaku in Japan) *ElecMan.EXE *Maddy (Madoi in Japan) *ColorMan.EXE / WackoMan.EXE *Yahoot (Mahajahama in Japan) *MagicMan.EXE *Takeo Inukai *BeastMan.EXE *Saiko Rei *FlashMan.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *DrillMan.EXE *Sunayama *DesertMan.EXE *Anetta *PlantMan.EXE *FlameMan.EXE *Alpha (Proto in Japan) *Mayor Cain *Life Virus (Dream Virus in Japan) *Mr. Mach (Mach Sensai in Japan) *BlastMan.EXE *Captain Blackbread (Captain Kurohige in Japan) *DiveMan.EXE *Yuika (Chirol in Japan) *CircusMan.EXE *Ito (Kenji in Japan) *Vic (Nyuudo in Japan) *ElementMan.EXE *JudgeMan.EXE *Baryl (Barrel in Japan) *Colonel.EXE *BrightMan.EXE *SwordMan.EXE *GravityMan.EXE *StarMan.EXE Nebula *Dr.Regal *ShadeMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *BlizzardMan.EXE *CloudMan.EXE *CosmoMan.EXE Gospel / Grave: *Gospel *Kid Grave *Sean Obiro (Shun Obiro in Japan) *Magnets Gauss *MagnetMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *Arashi *AirMan.EXE *Dusk (Dark Miyabi in Japan) *ShadowMan.EXE *Princess Pride *KnightMan.EXE *Speedy Dave (Daisuke Hayami in Japan) *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE Zero Series *Zero *Ciel *Mega Man X (Rockman X in Japan) *Copy X *Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile in Japan) *Sage Harpuia *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Phantom *Elpizo *Alouette *Cerveau *Hirondelle *Cyber-elves *Reploids *Mavericks ZX Series *Pseudoroids *Live Metals *Serpent *Vent and Aile *Girouette Category:Characters